Another Hobbits Tale
by xXsavvyloveXx
Summary: Frodo decides to stay in the Shire but goes on another adventure that Merry, Pippin, and Sam join in once again. But their little adventure later turns into an expedition to get Aragorns kidnapped son back. R&R!
1. Getting Things Straightened Out

It was a quiet day in the Shire. Mid spring at the most, when the flowers were in full bloom and the birds were nesting. Frodo was sitting outside his hill puffing a pipe. It had only been three years after the war of middle earth and he planned to stay in the Shire and not go to the Undying Lands. He loved the Shire too much to leave it forever. But he was planning on another adventure that Sam, Pippin, and Merry agreed to come along in. Frodo heard two familiar voices arguing over Farmer Maggot's crops.  
  
"I wonder who they could be." Frodo said quietly already knowing the answer, and turned to Pippin and Merry.  
  
Pippin was shaking his hands and Merry looked pissed.  
  
"I'm sorry Pip but I'm not going with you this time." Merry practically shouted in his face.  
  
"Come on Merry! He's such an old fart! And his dogs are probably ready to keel over at any given moment." Pippin retorted.  
  
" 'Monster' dogs." Merry corrected him.  
  
"Old, ugly, ready to keel over dogs." Pippin retorted.  
  
"Their bite is worse then their bark." Merry rephrased.  
  
"They never bit me." Pippin said.  
  
"Lucky Pippin." Merry said sarcastically. "Remember those marks on my arm that I came home with that one day?"  
  
"Yes." Pippin said and stopped walking, looking at him.  
  
"Those were the dogs. Not the wolfs I said they were." Merry said looking rather serious and walked over to Frodo. "G'day Frodo."  
  
"G'day Merry." Frodo replied and smirked at the dumbfounded expression on Pippin's face.  
  
Pippin huffed in disbelief as he stood in place. "No. They...couldn't have...been." he replied this time with a worried look plastered on his adorable face.  
  
"Yes Pippin! IT WAS THE DOGS!" Merry screamed catching Frodo by surprise. "Sorry Frodo."  
  
Frodo got up from his chair and opened the door. "You coming in?" he asked them.  
  
Pippin looked at Merry and then at Frodo. "Yeah I guess so." Merry agreed and they went into the kitchen.  
  
It was dim in the room so Frodo had to light the candles on the chandelier above their heads. As Pippin and Merry sat down at the table Frodo got a pot and began to boil water. He took out a couple cups and sat them in front of Merry and Pippin. He sat at the table resting on his elbows.  
  
"So Frodo, where do ye plan on taking us?" Merry asked.  
  
"I'm thinking of Gondor. We can visit Aragorn that way. Then we can go visit Legolas and Gimli."  
  
"So it's all for visit's and no real adventure?" Pippin asked seeming somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Don't you want to see them?" Frodo asked giving him a look.  
  
"Well yeah, but...I thought this was going to be an adventure." Pippin replied looking from Frodo to Merry.  
  
"There's going to be plenty of adventure Pippin." Merry responded.  
  
Right then Sam walked into the room with his stuff slung over his shoulder. "Well...I'm ready to go. Kissed Rosie and the kids goodbye." he said and a sad expression crossed his face.  
  
"Oh Sam. You'll see her again. Don't worry. If you've changed your mind then please say so. I don't want you to go if you don't want to." Frodo replied.  
  
"Well I do. But I don't want to leave my family. I love them to much."  
  
"Your going!" Pippin shouted.  
  
Sam gave Pippin a startled look and sighed. He slowly nodded his head and looked around the kitchen. He saw that water had begun to boil and informed Frodo who got up and served the tea. They sat there talking about what they would do and what they would take.  
  
"Well I think we should take a wagon. That way we have shelter and we won't have to walk the entire time." Sam pointed out.  
  
"Good idea. But where would we get the horse?" Merry asked.  
  
"Farmer maggot." Pippin replied.  
  
"NOT FARMER MAGGOT!" Merry yelled.  
  
"We can ask him!" Pippin shot back.  
  
"........fine. We'll ASK him."  
  
Meanwhile at Farmer Maggot's farm.......  
  
"Get off me property!" Farmer maggot yelled and released the dogs.  
  
"AAHH!!!!" The four hobbits screamed as they ran for their lives, flailing their little arms in the air.  
  
The dogs were running at them with their tongues hanging out and panting, barking madly.  
  
"See! This was a bad idea!" Merry shouted.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::review please!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	2. Setting Off

:::::::::::::::::::::Essays suck monkey balls...wish it was over! *sigh* Takin a break. Read and enjoy!::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Pippin the braveheart he is, went back to farmer Maggot's farm and gave him a piece of his mind. Even from across the cornfield Sam, Merry, and Frodo could hear them yelling and bickering at eachother. Merry was chewing his lower lip. It was a habit of his when he got nervous. Soon the yelling ended and the dogs barking began, terrible and vicious. Then the sound of a dogs, two dog's cry could be heard. Little did the three hobbits know, Pippin had kicked them both. He laughed in triumph and carried two minature ponies out of the barn that were hooked to a wagon.  
  
"He did it!" Merry shouted with glee and ran over to Pippin and gave his cousin a hug. "I thought he was going to kill you!" he shouted.  
  
"Who? Magget? Nah. We had a trade." he replied smiling.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"What did you trade?" Frodo asked worried.  
  
"Bag end." he replied.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" Frodo shrieked and stumbled back, mouth gaped.  
  
"What I do? Was it wrong?" Pippin asked confused.  
  
"You are brave, but you are also incredibly stupid." Sam critisized.  
  
Pippin scratched his head in confusion. Everyone was silent, shaking their heads at Pippin. The only thing their little pointy ears could hear were the sounds of the corn stalks rubbing against eachother, the rustle of leaves, the sound of the spring breeze in their ears.  
  
"OH! Oh.....oh."Pippin said realizing what he had done then kicked the rocks beneath his feet. He looked up at Frodo who was looking at him, clearly not happy. "Sorry Frodo. Didn't mean any harm. You know that right?"  
  
Frodo let out a distraught sigh and slowly nodded. "Yes Pippin, I know. It's just that Bilbo gave it to me to watch after." He paused. "How did you get it anyway?"  
  
Everyone turned to Frodo then at Pippin with an extremely confused expression plastered on all of their faces.  
  
"Yes Pippin. How did you get it." Merry asked as he took a step towards him, causing Pippin to take a step back.  
  
They all looked at him. Pippin looked from one face to another that expected an explanation. He let out a brief laugh and ran away from them. Merry chased him, no luck of catching him however, but the effort was worth it.  
  
Sam took the two ponies by the reigns and guided them back to Frodo's hill, Frodo following behind. When they reached Frodo's hill they noticed that Merry had tackled Pippin and now he was unconcious.  
  
"What you do to Pippin!?" Sam shrieked.  
  
"I tried to get em for Frodo, but I apparently did more than I bargained for." Merry replied looking at Pippin's motionless body on the greystone walk way. Sam sighed shaking his head and mumbled, "Two of a kind." under his breath. They loaded the wagon, putting Pippin in a chest filled with blankets.  
  
"Do we have everything?" Sam asked as he got in the drivers seat.  
  
"Yeah I think so." Merry replied.  
  
Frodo walked out with a bucket of water and put it in the wagon, then turned to Sam and Merry. "Ok. To be fair I think this is what we should do. When Pippin wakes up Sam and Pippin will walk along side the wagon. But until then. Merry and I will. It's for safety precautions." he said as he loaded his bag onto the back of the wagon.  
  
"Ok with me. But who will drive when it's our turn to ride?" Merry asked him.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We both know how to steer a horse......right?" Frodo asked to double check.  
  
"Well...not really. You see, I never-"  
  
"Ok I guess I'll drive then." Frodo said cutting him off.  
  
"Shall we be off, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes we shall." he replied smiling and took a whiff of the fresh outdoor air.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::review please!::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
